


This Is Gospel For The Fallen Ones

by alwaysinmyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheese, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinmyharry/pseuds/alwaysinmyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis, if you haven't noticed, I'm in a wine glass, and you're just cheese. I mean, we don't even have arms or legs. And of course no one will notice a cheese and wine going about on their own in the streets. Things like this aren't supposed to happen."</p><p>or an au where Harry is red wine and Louis is Gouda cheese that go perfectly well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Gospel For The Fallen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So like this is my first Larry Stylinson fic. and this is supposed to be for fun, don't take this fic so seriously I was bored. Anyways, enjoy!!!

A large man was 6 feet tall and all his muscles were visibly noticeable. He looked like he could have participated in the army, due to his pronounced tone and army-like buzzcut. The man had just gotten up from his dinner table and went into the bathroom. On the dinner table, was his plate, in which he only left one small slice of aged Gouda cheese and a small sip of Red Wine left.

The cheese spoke. "Oh my god. I'm still alive. Hardly, but alive. I have to get out though. Before that guy comes back and eats the rest of me." Realizing the cheese was talking to no one, he sighed and stared at the ceiling. 

~

"Do you wanna hear a joke?"

The cheese became startled as he thought he was the only one who was able to talk. "Who said that?" The cheese asked in a low voice.

"I'm Harry. I'm in the glass next to you." The Cheese shifted it's position to face the red wine, Harry. 

"I'm Louis."

Harry gave louis a toothy smile showing off his dimples. "I'd give you a hand shake but I don't have any hands." 

Louis simply grinned at the wine. The Wine had dimples so deep maybe Louis could live there. You know, if he wasn't a cheese and Harry wasn't wine. 

Louis decided that because he might not last much longer, and who knows when the man will return, he wanted to have some fun with Harry. Might as well have some fun before he's gone. "Did you know that cheese improves with age? The older I get, the better I taste." Louis winked at Harry and Harry simply smiled. Louis thought Harry was blushing at his remark, or maybe it was just because he was red wine.

Harry pondered for a moment, thinking about his reply before he opened his mouth. "Well I can literally get you drunk in love." Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's cheesy remark and chuckled a bit.

"You're kind of funny for a wine." Louis said. Not that he would say this out of experience, I mean, what person that isn't an alcoholic makes Red wine as a friend?

"You're not too bad yourself, cheese."

"You're lucky I'm not blue cheese, then I wouldn't be nearly as cool as I am now."

~ 

After minutes of Harry and Louis cracking cheesy jokes, Louis thought about how he wanted to escape. And why the man was taking so long in the bathroom, not that he was complaining, but damn. Sure, Louis was just a cheese and Harry was just a wine but that doesn't mean they don't have lives to live. They each have their own dreams and aspirations that they would like to fulfill one day, and they can't do that if they sit here on the table awaiting their death. 

"I want to get out of here Harry, I don't want to spend the rest of my life sitting on a table waiting for some guy to finish taking a shit before he can finish eating me. I want to do something great with my life. Like go on broadway or go into the hall of fame. I can't just sit here and just wait for something to happen other than us dying because it won't unless we do something. So what do you say, how about we team up together and come up with a plan to escape this place?" 

"Louis, if you haven't noticed, I'm in a wine glass, and you're just cheese. I mean, we don't even have arms or legs. And of course no one will notice a cheese and wine going about on their own in the streets. Things like this aren't supposed to happen."

"That's why we have each other, we can help each other through this. I'm cheese, and you're a fine wine that's divine anytime. We go good together. We'd make a great team. I'm sure we can think of something to get out of here."

Harry thought about it for a second. He knows he won't last long here, he'll probably get thrown away for all he knows. But, even if he does go with Louis, there's such a small chance that they would make it out alive. But that small chance gives them at least some type of hope. "I'm in."

~

It took the both of them a while to come up with an escape plan. They finally decide that they will try to slowly and carefully jump off the table. Not all at once though, obviously. Louis could just roll off the table completely and he wouldn’t be harmed, because after all, he is cheese. Harry, however, was in a wine glass. The glass could break if he makes a wrong move, and he would spill all over the carpet. Yes, carpet. The carpet in which Harry would just be absorbed in if he tipped over.

Harry and Louis were just about to start the plan, before they heard a loud purr behind them. They turned around, and standing there was a white Siamese cat staring down the both of them though. Harry and Louis looked to each other in horror. The cat could easily just drink Harry, eat Louis, or even just put Harry off the table. The cat inched closer towards Louis. The cat bent it’s knees, and was about to pounce on him. Louis shut his eyes and awaited for the impact, but it never came. Instead he heard a loud shatter. Louis widened his eyes and looked around his surroundings.

Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Louis looked down at the carpet, and there was what would’ve been Harry. Shattered wine glass was spread across it, and a deep red stain that has now been absorbed by the carpets. Louis’ breath got hitched in his throat.

~

Louis sat there for minutes, just staring into nothingness. The only friend that Louis would probably ever have, was gone. Louis then heard a distant flush. The man had finally finished in the bathroom. Louis had lost all motivation to do anything, he rather die here and right now than to be free and lonely. The man sat down at the dinner table again, took Louis in his hands, and he cut the cheese in half, and then took several bites until there was nothing left of Louis


End file.
